Naruto: le retour du héros
by pikami
Summary: Naruto rentre de son entraînement avec Jiraya au bout de cinq ans, mais il ne reviens pas seul. A vos de lire pour découvrir la suite. Dans ma fic Sasuke n'a pas déserté le village
1. Retrouvailles et surprises

Nous sommes un bon matin de juillet, à Konoha le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille. Tout est calme dans le village. Il n'y a pas d'étranger rentrant dans le vilage depuis un petit moment. Mais aujourd'hui cela va changer. En effet une personne qui portait une cape avec une capuche sur la tête est entré dans le village.

« -Et vous, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je rentre chez moi, je viens voir le Hokage.

-Je ne peux a vous laisser y aller si vous ne répondez pas à mes qu…. »

Le garde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'inconnu était déjà partit.

« -Ah, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'était pas revenu ici, ça m'a un peu manquer même si j'ai passer deux super années, mais c'était indispensable que je rentre. Pour leurs sécurité.

L'inconnu avait frappé à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, un entrez se fit entendre, il entra donc.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bah, alors la vieille on ne me reconnaît pas ! L'inconnu baissa sa cape et fit apparaître un homme grand, blond avec des yeux bleus.

-Na...Naruto c'est toi ?

-Et oui, c'est bien moi en chair et en os.

-Cela fait déjà cinq an que tu es parti t'entraîner avec Jiraya.

-Oui mais cela fait maintenant trois ans que l'entraînement est fini .

-Mais qu'a tu fais pendant ces deux dernières années ?

Naruto enleva complètement sa cape est fit apparaître dans chacun de ces ras un bébé.

-Mais à qui sont ces enfants, Naruto ?

-Ce sont les miens !

-Quoi mais...mais, toi avec des enfants !

-Il faut croire que oui .

-Mais et leur mère.

-Elle...elle est morte. Dit Naruto en baissant le regard d'un air triste.

-Je suis désolée, tu m'en diras plus qu'en tu t'en sentiras capable. Et si tu me présentais tes enfants !

-Merci, oui, donc la fille qui me ressemble s'appelle Hikari et le garçon qui ressemble à sa mère, s'appelle Kazuto. Ils ont un mois.

-Quoi ! Tu as voyagé avec de si petits enfants tu es inconscient !

-Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin, je voudrais savoir si c'est possible que j'ai un lieu où vivre plus grand que mon petit appartement parce que avec deux enfants c'est trop petit.

\- Oui je comprends, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, tu ferais mieux 'aller voir un médecin pour t'assurer que tes enfants vont bien après un tel voyage.

-Oui vous avez raison, merci. Ne parlez pas aux autres de mon retour tout de suite je veux leur faire la surprise.

-D'accord pas de problème. »

Naruto était allé à l'hôpital, et ces enfants vont bien. Jusque là il n'a rencontré aucun de ces amis, ce qui le rassura car il voulait leur expliquai la situation à tous en même temps.

« -Alors Tsunade vous avez trouvé un endroit où on peut vivre.

-Oui il y a une maison pas très loin de la montagne qui est inoccupé depuis quelques semaines, elle est en vente mais personne ne l'a acheté. Le loyer est un peu plus chère qui pour ton appartement.

-J'ai bien l'intention de continuer les missions, une fois que ma situation sera stable.

-D'accord, tu auras quelques mois de loyer en crédit alors. Tiens, voici les clés.

-Merci, Tsunade. »

Naruto était arrivé devant sa maison, elle paraît assez grande, pour une famille très nombreuse. Ce qui n'est pas encore le cas de celle de Naruto, mais qui sait peut-être que cela viendra un jour.

Pendant la vente la maison été entretenue, elle est donc très propre, elle possèdent quatre cinq chambres, deux salles de bains avec toilettes. Et une grande pièces centrales qui comportent le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Les propriétaires avaient indiqué que la maison été vendue meubler donc tout les meubles sont encore là. Il y avait visiblement une chambre qui correspondait à une chambre d'enfant, mais pas de bébé. Naruto devra donc aller faire quelques courses pour acheter des lits pour bébé et une poussette double. Mais il voulait d'abord aller informer ces amis de son retour. Il envoya une lettre à tout le monde pour qu'ils le rejoignent sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe Kakashi dans une heure.

Naruto attendait sur le terrain d'entraînement, il a eu le temps de nourrir ces enfants et il dorment désormais dans ces bras.

« -Eh ! Naruto ça fait un bail !

-Salut les amis ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu. Répondit Shikamaru

-Mais tu es maintenant nounou à ce que je vois, à qui ils sont ces mômes. Répondit Sasuke.

-Eh ! Un peu de respect ce sont les miens.

-QQQUUUUOOOIII ! Répondit la bande d'amis

-Ce...ce sont tes enfants Naruto-kun. Répondit Hinata surprise et déçue de voir son grand amour secret déjà pris.

-Oui

-Et ils s'appellent comment ces amours. Fit une Sakura complètement gaga.

-La fille s'appelle Hikari et le garçon s'appelle Kazuto. Ils ont un mois.

-Ce sont donc des jumeaux.

-Et où est leur mère? Répondit Lee

-Elle…elle est morte. Dit Naruto qui a perdu son sourire. Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais. S'excusa Lee. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter si tu est trop triste.

-Non, c'est bon de toute façon vous devrait connaître la vérité un jour et là je me suis préparer psychologiquement à vous le dire.

-Ok, quand tu veux.

-Il y a trois ans j'ai fini mon entraînement avec Jiraya, c'est sur le chemin du retour que je l'ai rencontré, à cette époque nous étions à Taki. Elle s'entraînait et j'ai tout de suite été charmé. On a fait connaissance, et puis on est sorti ensemble. Mais elle avait peur de sortir avec moi, quand je lui est demander ce qui lui faisait peur, elle m'a répondu que c'était une jinchûriki ( celui de nanabi=chômei) et puis je lui est dit que moi aussi. Elle a compris que nous étions pareil, que nous avons vécu les même difficultés dans la vie. Jiraya est donc repartit de son côté et nous a laissé Fû et moi vivre notre vie. Un an après on s'est mariés et puis quatre mois plus tard on a su qu'elle était enceinte de trois. On était super content. Avoir une famille c'est le rêve de tout le monde, pour les jinchûriki cela représentent encore plus. On a eu un vrai choc quand on a su que se serait des jumeaux, mais on en rester pas moins contents.

Tout c'est bien passer, on appréhender l'accouchement à cause de chômei. Mais comme Fû entretenait une bonne relation avec lui tout c'est bien passer. Mais il y a deux semaines de cela, l'Akatsuki l'a capturé. Ils sont apparemment à la recherche des bijûs et ils tentent de les capturer. Il lui ont retiré son bijûs, j'ai eu le temps de le scellé avant qu'il ne le capture. Mais Fû est morte à cause de la perte de son bijûs. Naruto a dit la dernière phrase en pleurant.

-Mais où l'a tu scellé et pourquoi veulent-il les bijûs ?

-Ce qu'ils veulent faire avec les bijûs, je ne sais pas. Et pour ce qui est du scellement, je ne voulait pas le faire parce que j'ai trop souffert d'être un jinchûriki, mais je l'ai scellé en mes enfants.

-QQQQQQQUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ? Répondit l'assemblée.

-Oui ça paraît fou, je l'aurais bien fait mais ce n'est pas possible d'être le jinchûriki de deux bijûs. Donc je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Je comprends mieux, mais comment sait tu que c'est impossible. Demanda Ino

-Comme Fû maîtrisait parfaitement son bijû elle m'a appris à le faire et maintenant je suis « ami » avec Kurama(kyûbi) et c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

-Du coup tu ne pourra plus te faire posséder par Naruto.

-Normalement non, mais je ne vous ai pas encore dit pourquoi je suis rentrer et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai demandé à Tsunade de venir. Voilà cela fait une semaine que l'Akatsuki nous courre après et je suis venus ici pas forcément pour me protéger, car je suis capable de me défendre tout seul, mais eux n'en sont pas capable. Il dit cela en désignant ces enfants qui commencent à se réveiller.

-Et tu espérais que Konoha leur offre une protection, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Tsunade

-Oui, après tout c'est ce qu'il me reste de plus précieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas se sera le cas.

-Je vais devoir vous laissez car je crois qu'il faut que j'aille les changer.

-Ok, pas de problème, ça nous a fait extrêmement plaisir de te revoir et puis maintenant on pourra se voir tout le temps. Dit Neji

-Oui, à moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

Naruto invoqua des clones pour aller faire des courses (en particulier acheter le nécessaire pour bébé).


	2. Tout ça à cause de la fièvre

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Naruto était rentré à Konoha. Il s'est habitué à sa nouvelle vie de papa célibataire. A force de rester avec ces amis, il avait réussi a faire le deuil de sa femme. Son évocation ne le rendait plus triste.

Aujourd'hui il avait été dîner avec ces amis au restaurant de viande grillée. Il avait quitté ces amis car ces enfants était sous la garde de Iruka. Une heure plus tard, il avait couché Kazuto et Hikari. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« -Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mais tu es trempée. Entre.

-Merci, Na...ruto-kun. »

Après voir dit cela Hinata s'évanouit dans les bras de Naruto. Elle est brûlante de fièvre. Naruto la porta lui enleva ces vêtements et lui des vêtements secs à lui. Il l'emmena dans son lit pour qu'elle soit bien au chaud.

Au bout d'une heure Hinata se réveilla.

« -Hinata, tu vas mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-Tu as frappée à ma porte et tu t'es évanoui. Tu avait de la fièvre alors je t'ai changé tes vêtements et je t'ai mis au chaud dans mon lit.

\- Tu...tu as… enlevé … mes...mes vêtements ? Fit Hinata rouge de honte.

-Oui, les tiens étaient trempés je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Mais...mais je n'est rien en dessous les vêtements que tu m'a prêté. Hinata était encore pus rouge de honte.

-Oh, c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je n'est pas regarder, et puis tu ne serais pas la première femme que je verrais nue.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, reste ici pour la nuit.

-Mais mon père va s'inquiétait.

-Je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir.

-Bon d'accord. C'est vrai que je me sens un peu faible. »

Naruto reviens voir Hinata après avoir prévenu son père.

« -C'est bon, ton père est prévenu. Il a dit que si c'est parce que tu es malade, il veux bien que tu restes.

-D'accord, merci de l'avoir prévenu.

-Mais en fait, pourquoi étais-tu venus me voir ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, en fait tu as oublié ton porte monnaie au restaurant et comme tu n'habite pas loin de chez je me suis proposée de te le ramener. Mais la pluie est venu vite et j'ai trempée de la tête au pied avant d'avoir fait la moitié du chemin. Le fait d'être mouillée pendant un moment, j'ai dû attraper un rhume.

-Ah oui, c'est pour ça que quand j'ai mis tes vêtements à sécher il est tombé de tes poches.

-OOOOOUUUUUIIIIIINNNN !

-Je suis désolé, je vais voir ce qu'il y a.

-D'accord. »

Après avoir changer la couche de Hikari et Kazuto, Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Quand il vit dans entrebâillement de la porte Hinata, il eu la même sensation que quand il a vu Fû pour la première fois. L'impression d'être face à un ange.

« -Hinata, je me dis que tu es encore plus belle maintenant que quand on était enfants.

-Ah, mer...merci, c'est tr..très gentil. Hinata était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais tu sais je me disais la même chose de toi.

-C'est vrai ? c'est génial.

-Naruto, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Voilà, depuis sept, je t'aime et t'admire en silence, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire car à l'académie tu disais ailé Sakura et… »

Hinata n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto l'avait enlacé.

-Hinata, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi aveugle pendant toutes ces années. Mais je me suis rendu compte au fil de ce mois que j'éprouve de plus en plus de sentiment envers toi. Mais je me suis menti à moi-même, car j'avais l'impression que si j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre alors je manquais de respect envers Fû. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que je ne lui manquerais pas de respect. Car je suis sûr que de là où elle est Fû ne veut que mon bonheur. Hinata, je crois que je t'aime aussi. »

Hinata n'en revenais pas son rêve s'était réalisé. Sur ces mots Naruto pris possession de sa bouche. Hinata se croyait au paradis, elle pensait que c'était un rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller. Une fois le baiser fini elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que c'était la réalité. Elle vit un Naruto avec le plus grand des sourire.

« -J'espère que ce n'était pas un peu précipité ?

-Non, c'est juste que ça m'a surprise. Pendant des années j'ai imaginé ça et maintenant c'est la réalité. Il faut que je m'y fasse.

-On peut dire que maintenant on sort ensemble ?

-Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Oh, mais d'ailleurs je viens de remarquer que tu n'as plus de fièvre.

-Oui tu es raison, je me sens beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure.

-J'espère que le fait que j'ai des enfants ne te dérange pas.

-Non, absolument pas, ça enlève juste un peu d'intimité.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Na...Naruto je...j'ai envie de toi. Hinata était redevenu rouge.

-Oh, Hinata, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi coquine. Vouloir faire l'amour dès le premier rancard.

-Il faudra bien le faire un jour si on sort ensemble et puis je suis la seule à n'avoir jamais fait l'amour.

-Ok, je comprends, comme c'est ta première fois j'irai plus doucement.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Je suis tout à toi.

-Je n'en demandé pas autant, mais si tu veux qu'on le fasse alors on va commencer. »

Après cela, Naruto embrassa Hinata avec fougue, puis il descendit vers son cou, du quel il prenna possession. Hinata voulait qu'il aille plus loin. C'est alors qu'il passa les mains sous son tee-shirt pour lui malaxer les seins. Hinata poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Naruto enleva alors son tee-shirt et celui d'Hinata. Hinata avait alors accès au torse de Naruto, elle lui mordilla et lécha très légèrement les tétons. Naruto poussa un bruit rauque de plaisir. Naruto après avoir malaxer les seins de Hinata, il lui mordilla et joua avec ces mamelons, pendant que sa bouche s'occuper de ses seins ces mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il enleva, pour laisser apparaître le sexe humide de Hinata. Il s'arrêta un instant pour enlever également son pantalon qui commençait à le serré. Quand Naruto enleva son pantalon, Hinata fut surprise de votre le sexe de Naruto (assez volumineux) au garde-à- vous. Il sortit un préservatif de la table de nuit qu'il enfila aussitôt. Après cela il frotta le sexe de Hinata avec ces doigts pour en lécher la substance, c'est ensuite sa langue qui s'attela à ce travail. Hinata était au bort de l'extase, elle a jouit, le liquide coula de plus belle. Naruto demanda ensuite à Hinata si elle était prête, elle fit un oui de la tête. Naruto se plaça alors au dessus de Hinata. Il la pénétra le plus lentement possible pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ce qui étouffa un petit cri de douleur à Hinata, mais la douleur s'estompa vite. Hinata plaça alors ces jambes autour de la taille de Naruto. Il commença ces va-et-viens d'abord doucement pour que Hinata s'habitue à la sensation puis de plus en plus rapidement. A chaque va-et-vient Hinata cria son nom

C'est au bout de deux heures de va-et-vient et de plusieurs orgasmes de la part des deux partenaires qu'ils se retrouvaient épuisé. Naruto se retira et se plaça à côté de Hinata, qui plaça sa tête sur le torse de Naruto.

« -Oh, Naruto, c'était tellement géniale, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit et le meilleur moment de ma vie.

-Oui, pour moi aussi c'était génial.

-Je me doutais bien que ce serais éprouvant mais à ce point là. C'est vraiment du sport !

-Oui, c'est vrai. On devrait aller se coucher tu pense pas.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Le lendemain, vers le milieu de la matinée, que Hinata se réveilla en premier. Elle se leva sans réveiller Naruto, s'habilla et alla voir comment aller Hikari et Kazuto. En voyant qu'il dormait encore, elle alla alors préparer le petit déjeuner et le rapporta à Naruto.

« -Salut, Hinata tu es resplendissante ce matin.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tiens j'ai préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Oh merci, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille voir les enfants.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis allée et ils dorment encore. Elles disaient cela en embrassant Naruto.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

TOC TOC

-Laisse, j'y vais, Naruto. Toi, mange.

-D'accord »

Hinata alla ouvrir.

« -Oh, père. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je m'inquiétait de ne pas te voir rentrer. Alors je suis venus ici.

-Oui, hier soir j'avais encore de la fièvre, et il tenait à ce que je reste ici jusqu'à ce que la fièvre baisse.

-D'accord, il a bien fait, tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

-Oui tu as raison, j'ai encore quelque chose à récupérer et j'y vais.

-D'accord, je t'attends. »

Une fois de retour dans la chambre de Naruto.

« -C'est mon père qui s'inquiétait de pas me voir rentrer. Je suis désolée je vais devoir rentrer.

-D'accord pas de problème, il faudra le mettre au courant de notre situation .

-Oui, je le ferais mais un jour où il sera de bonne humeur. Sinon il risque d'être très énervé contre toi.

-A bon pourquoi si tu es heureuse.

-Il n'aime pas que les gens touchent à sa fille chérie.

-Alors, il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler de notre nuit, si je veux rester vivant.

-Oui, mais de toute façon même s'il était tolérant je ne lui en parlerais pas.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Oui père, j'arrive.

-Bon je doit vraiment y aller. A plus mon amour. Sur ce elle embrassa longtemps Naruto et partit »


	3. Inquiétude

Après la nuit de folie qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hinata, Naruto décida d'aller se balader avec ses deux enfants. Il prit la poussette double et le sac à langer. Il faisait un temps super pour une promenade. Il alla jusqu'à un parc où il s'assit sur un banc pour se rappeler de l'ambiance qui régnait dans son village natal. Ses enfants gazouillaient, ils regardèrent leur père avec leurs magnifiques yeux bleus, il était heureux, il était de nouveau aimer pr quelqu'un qui l'a attendu et aduler pendant des années. Il regarda le ciel en pensant à femme en lui demandant s'il elle était heureuse pour lui. Comme si elle lui avait répondu, le vent se mit à souffler un court instant.

Après plusieurs heures passaient couper du monde il décida de rentrer car Kazuto et Hikari commençait à dormir. Quand il arriva dans la rue principale de Konoha, un homme bloquait le passage. Naruto lui demanda s'il pouvait se décaler, mais l'homme ne répondit pas et resta toujours aussi immobile. Après quelques minutes il fixa Naruto avec ces yeux et Naruto tomba à terre prit dans un genjutsu.

Naruto se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital assez affaibli.

« -Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Tu étais pris dans un genjutsu assez puissant, vu le temps que tu as dormi et dans l'état que tu était. Il devait être de haut niveau. Dit Sakura

-Où sont Hikari et Kazuto ? Demanda Naruto affolé

-Je pense qu'on les a enlevé car quand on t'a retrouvé il y avait la poussette mais vide.

-OH NON ! c'est ce type qui les as enlevé ! J'en suis sûr.

-Quel type ?

-Il y a un type qui bloquer le passage. Il était bizarre quand je lui parler il restait muet et ne bougeait pas. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me fixe avec ces yeux.

-Ils étaient comment ces yeux ? Intervint Hinata

-Ils étaient violets avec des cercles à l'intérieur.

-Ce devait être des rinnegan. Répondit Hinata

-Des rinnegan ? Demanda Naruto surpris.

-Oui, mon père m'en a parler une fois. C'est un dôjutsu plus puissant que le sharingan, la seule personne qui le possédait était l'ermite Rikûdo.

-Tu es vraiment chanceux d'avoir pu te réveiller aussi rapidement d'un tel genjutsu.

-Oui, je vais aller chercher mes enfants.

-Tu restes ici! Intervient Sakura. Tu ne peux pas encore bien tenir sur tes jambes, alors battre des ninjas c'est hors de question !

-Mais, Sakura si je ne vais pas les chercher maintenant il vont se faire tuer ! Et je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre que l'on retrouve leurs cadavres !

-Je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas sortir, tu n'es pas en état.

-Moi je vais aller à leur recherche ! Intervient Hinata déterminée.

-Oh, Hinata ! C'est vraiment gentil. Je te fais confiance. Dit Naruto en enlaçant Hinata.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va les retrouver. Tsunade a certainement dû réunir une équipe. Je dirais que je me porte volontaire. Mais on a aucune piste de la direction qu'ils ont pu prendre.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Oh mais j'ai un moyen de savoir où ils sont !

-Tu vas faire comment ?

-Je vais demander à Kyûbi !

-D'accord on te laisses faire.

 **-ALORS GAMIN, TU CHERCHES TES MIOCHES, ON DIRAIT !**

-Oui et tu es le seul qui peut m'aider. Tu sais où ils sont n'est-ce pas ?

 **-POUR QUI ME PRENDS TU ! BIEN SÛR QUE JE SAIS OÙ ILS SONT. C'EST GRÂCE AU CHAKRA DE NANABI.**

-Oui bon abrège, ils sont en danger !

 **-C'EST FOU CE QUE TU ES IMPATIENT DEPUIS QUE TU AS DES MÔMES ! ILS ONT ÉTÉ EMMENER PRÈS DE LA FRONTIÈRE AVEC KAWA. IL FAUDRAIT QUE VOUS VOUS DÉPÊCHIEZ CAR DANS DEUX HEURES ILS SERONT À KAWA ET TU NE POURRAS PLUS RIEN FAIRE.**

-Merci Kyûbi, tu sais que tu n'est pas si méchant que cela.

-Je sais où ils sont ! Ils ont été emmener près de la frontière avec Kawa. Il faut les retrouver avant deux heures sinon ils auront atteint la frontière et on ne pourra plus rien faire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va les retrouver. J'y vais. Dit Hinata en embrassant Naruto.

-Fait attention à toi.

-Eh, j'ai raté un truc là ! Depuis quand es-tu avec Hinata ?

-Bah tu sais, après notre soirée, j'avais oublié quelque chose. Elle me la ramenai sauf qu'elle est tombée malade. Et puis une fois guérie on s'est avouer nos sentiments. On a même fait l'amour !

-Vous avez fait quoi!

-Ça va, ne fais pas l'innocente, tu as dû te lancer avec Sasuke !

-Que… Mis en quoi ça te regarde d'abord ! Dit Sakura toute rougissante

-J'ai touché dans le mille ! »

Du côté de Hinata et de l'équipe de recherche :

L'équipe était composée d'Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, et Ino. Ils avaient déjà parcourue une grande distance, ils étaient presque arrivés à la frontière.

« -Hinata, tu devrais utiliser ton Byakugan !

-Oui tu as raison. BYAKUGAN ! Je vois trois hommes et ils ont bien Hikari et Kazuto avec eux. Ils sont droit devant nous à deux kilomètres.

-Ok, on y va ! Répondit Shikamaru. »

Les ennemis les avaient déjà repérer et leur avaient sauté dessus. Tenten fit diversion en invoquant des milliers de kunais, pour que Hinata puissent aller récupérer les enfants. Elle se retrouva face au ninja possédant le rinnegan, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle activa le byakugan et lui bloqua ces tenketsus, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Hinata récupéra Kazuto et Hikari qui pleuraient, elle essaya de les calmé.

Du côté des autres se fut un combat de deux contre trois. Shikamaru utilisa la manipulation des ombres pendant que Tenten lui envoya des centaines de shurikens sur lui, il fut transpercer de part en part. Ino, elle, avait utilisé le shinraiju no jutsu (une technique qui oblige l'ennemi à effectuer des mouvements sans pour autant prendre possession de son esprit.) Elle l'obligea à sortir un kunai de sa pochette et à se trancher la gorge.

« -Ouf, on les a eu ! Répliqua Ino

-On ferait bien de ramener celui qui n'est pas mort au village. D'ailleurs Tsunade nous a donné un parchemin de scellement a mettre sur ces yeux pour inhiber le pouvoir du rinnegan. Répondit Shikamaru

-Eh, Hinata, comment vont les petits ?

-Ils ont l'air d'aller bien.

Ino utilisa son ninjutsu médicale pour voir comment ils vont.

-Ils sont déshydratés et ont les a un peu sédater pour qu'ils soient calmes, mais à part cela ça va.

-Rentrons dans ce cas.

-Oui. »

Nos héros rejoignirent Naruto à l'hôpital.

« -Les amis, vous les avez retrouver ! Je vous serez à jamais redevable.

-Naruto tu es notre ami c'est normal.

-Sakura, dis-moi qu'ils vont bien.

-Ils sont déshydrater, et ont été un peu sédater mais sinon ça va. Je préfère qu'ils restent cette nuit ici pour m'assurer qu'ils vont vraiment bien.

-Ouf merci, je suis soulager.

-Et, toi tu vas rester ici quelques jours aussi, le temps que tu retrouves tes forces. De toute façon avec le chakra de Kyûbi tu vas les récupérer en un rien de temps, mais c'est juste pour être sûr.

-Bien que ça m'embête, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent rester avec moi cette nuit ?

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Merci Sakura.

-Naruto, je peux te parler ? Demanda Hinata.

-Bon, on va vous laissez. Répondirent les amis.

-Voilà, j'ai pu parler de notre relation à mon père.

-Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il est un peu réticent, mais si il voit que je suis heureuse avec toi il changera peu-être d'avis.

-Bon, ça va je m'attendais à une réaction plus violente de sa part.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais il va vite se rendre compte que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Je l'espère aussi. Il embrassa langoureusement Hinata. »


	4. la mission

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le kidnapping été passé et tout aller très bien. Le kidnappeur s'appelait Nagato, il était membre de l'Akatsuki originaire de Ame, il fût condamné à la prison à vie dans la pire prison ninja existante.

« -Salut Naruto, comment ça va ?

-Bien Sakura et toi ?

-Bien, en plus on va de nouveau faire équipe ensemble et cela me fait ultra plaisir.

-Bonjour les gars.

-Salut Sasuke !

-A qui as-tu confié tes enfants ?

-A Hinata, elle n'a pas de mission pour un moment.

-Bon, vous avez fini de discuter on a une mission a accomplir !

-Kakashi-sensei c'est vous que l'on attendez pour partir. En quoi consiste la mission.

-On a appris qu'un parchemin pouvant potentiellement contenir Sanbi serait enfermé dans un lieu caché. On doit aller le récupérer avant que l'Akatsuki ne découvre son existence. »

L'équipe arriva sur le lieu indiqué, une petite grotte située au milieu d'une forêt. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la grotte quand quelqu'un les attaqua. Une personne aux cheveux rouge habillé d'un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges.

« -Ne serais-tu pas Sasori des sables rouges ? Demanda Kakashi

-Je suis très honoré que le fameux ninja copieur me connaisse.

-Qui c'est ce «Sasori» ? Demanda Naruto

-C'est un marionnettiste très puissant de Suna.

-Vous parlez trop ! »

A ces mots Sasori lança une de ces plus puissante attaque : Arcanes Rouges le théâtre des 100 pantins. Les fameux pantins foncèrent sur l'équipe 7 mais ils furent stopper par Naruto (sauf une qui toucha Sakura au bras) qui s'est mis en forme chakra (maîtrise de Kyûbi). Il détruisit tous les pantins se trouvant sur le chemin du bras de Kyûbi et détruisit Sasori.

« -Alors comme ça c'était une marionnette !

-Oui, on dirait bien que à force d'être obsédé par les marionnettes il a voulu pousser son art à son paroxysme en en devenant une.Répondit Kakashi

-Mais dis moi Naruto qu'est-ce-que tu nous a fait il y a un instant ?Demanda Sasuke

-Ah, ça, cette transformation s'appelle le mode chakra de Kyûbi, c'est quand je suis en symbiose avec Kurama. En gros je peux piocher dans son chakra et ainsi je devient plus fort.

Sakura s'effondra

-Eh, Sakura qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Un des pantins m'a touché au bras et je crois que ses lames été empoisonnées.

-Je croyais que les poisons ne te faisait aucun effets. Répondit Sasuke

-C'est le cas mais celui là est bien plus puissant que les autres car il commence déjà a me paralyser.

-Il faut que l'on t'emmène à l'hôpital pour que Tsunade identifie le poison et puisse trouver un antidote. »

L'équipe récupéra le parchemin et se rendit à Konoha.

Une fois à l'hôpital :

« -C'est un poison avec une composition très complexe. L'antidote est tout aussi complexe, il devrait donc mettre deux jours pour être prêt. Pour éviter que le poison ne se propage trop vite on va essayer en injectant un antidote puissant.

-Merci Tsunade-sama. Fit Sakura

-Je suis rassuré. Répondit Sasuke en embrassant Sakura.

-Bon moi je vais vous laissez. »

Naruto rentra chez lui alla embrassai ses enfants et Hinata qu'il remercia pour le baby-sitting.


End file.
